tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Illyria
Illyria is a desert elf and sister of Thrax. She is a member of the Dwarven Triad who accompanied Haruko Mizushima to Hidefall and was one of the people aiming to free Haruko from the clutches of Izanagi in Malperdy. She is ashamed of her heritage and often covers her dark skin with makeup to appear whiter. Biography Early Years Originally hailing from one of the desert elf villages in Libaterra, Illyria was a notorious, magically gifted rogue who was banished from her town in the Tronin Desert for breaking the law along with her brother Thrax. The siblings wandered in the desert until they were captured by the Sarquil who took them to Vanna to be sold as slaves. The siblings eventually ran into Fox, one of the leaders of the Dwarven Triad, who helped them escape and recruited them to the Triad as they left the desert behind. They also had some run-ins with the Dark Elves during this time. Illyria learned of the Triad's purpose to restore Laverna, the Goddess of Thieves, to the world, and she accepted the calling to become one of Laverna's chosen because she sympathized with the goddess's agenda. When the Totenkopfs rose to prominence, Thrax was sent to act as the Triad's inside agent within the death cult, and the siblings wouldn't see each other for years to come. Godslayer Era Day of the Damned Illyria appeared with a bunch of Triad members in Reign to try to wrestle the awakened Haruko Mizushima, and the dormant goddess Laverna within the girl, from the Clergy of Artemicia. She used her magic to shatter one prior's bones just to prove the point of who was in charge of the situation. When Shakkan interfered, Illyria retreated to the shadows while keeping an eye on the events. She eventually retreated back to the Triad hideout where she was instructed to accompany Haruko with a bunch of other Triad members. Fox required her powers which would be useful in the coming days to help awaken Haruko's latent powers. She did what she could to help defend Haruko from Curdardh's skeletal dire wolves during the trip through the Void until the Sinlarine pilgrims led by Irvin Finian came to drive Curdardh away. When Raul Emmenson decreed that only a couple of Triad members would be allowed into his faction's base Hidefall with Haruko, Illyria became one of two escorts while the rest of the Triad members travelled to Alent. A Cry in the Dark Illyria entered Hidefall with the rest of the group. She kept quiet most of the time except to comment on Thorn Stronghelm's singing. When she noticed that Haruko was beginning to recover her memories, she confronted the girl and tried to help her mind recover by explaining a few things about the Triad as well as the Other, another mysterious awakened person, to her. When Haruko was shaken to hear news of Yamato having been overrun by demons, Illyria seized the opportunity to console her by using the gender she and Haruko shared as an excuse to make the girl trust her. More info later. Deceiver's Gambit Heart of Darkness Illyria was put in the dungeon in Trinity Gask where the Mullencamp intended to interrogate her about the events surrounding the Battle of Malperdy. Aliases and Nicknames ; Owl : What some in the Triad call her. Appearance Clad in Triad robes and often wears a ritualistic owl mask. She is a fair dark skinned elfess with golden hair and blue eyes although she uses various powders to make herself look whiter in order to keep her origin as a desert elf a secret from others and to mingle in better with mainland elves. Personality and Traits Determined, almost fanatic when dealing with matters concerning the Triad altough she knows when to back down and act diplomatically. She's more than willing to strike down anyone she sees as a threat although she also has the patience to wait until her target is weakened before she strikes. Still, this seemingly callous persona is merely a facade under which she hides her more vulnerable self who is still trying to find her place in the world. Powers and Abilities An above average rogue with knowledge of some powerful fire spells. Also good with words which she can use for persuasion and intimidation. Relationships Arcturius Although Arcturius didn't know what to make of Illyria at first, he eventually grew fond of her when she showed kindness to him. He helped her escape from imprisonment, and she likewise was affected by his trust in her, helping her come off as less aloof. However, she wasn't willing to put him in any danger by being near to him, so she left him behind much to his sorrow. Bella Sirius Bella and Illyria grew closer and bonded during the weeks they spent together. Although Illyria wished to keep her distance, she couldn't deny that Bella was unlike most elves she had met, and Bella, while surprised and hurt after she learned of Illyria's involvement in underground deals, was willing to forgive her. The two parted on good terms with Illyria asking Bella to stay out of the Triad's way for her own safety. Haruko Mizushima Illyria intends to make Haruko trust her because of the gender they share and because she knows what must be done to unlock Haruko's latent powers. Haruko is confused by all of this and although she doesn't trust any Triadist fully, she's curious enough to learn more about her past from them. Janus Todd Illyria seems to be at ease with Janus for the most part despite their different ways of looking at things. Janus sees Illyria as a useful companion, and Illyria likewise sees Janus's devotion to a cause as a good thing. However, after Janus left her behind in Malperdy, it remains to be seen how his betrayal of her trust will end up shaping her. Thrax Illyria shares a close bond with her brother Thrax and hopes to be reunited with him when the time of masks comes to an end. Thrax likewise cares for Illyria. See also *Arcturius *Bella Sirius *Dark Elves *Dwarven Triad *Haruko Mizushima *Thrax Category:Characters Category:Dwarven Triad Category:Elves Category:Fellowship of Hidefall Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age